The mermaids of Mako
by Mermaidh2o
Summary: When Emily,Lily and Miley visit Mako and go into a cave and the next day touch water they grow tails!,Will they be able to hide it? Will anyone tell? Will she stay at Australia? P.S Even though it only got 4 reviews I'm keeping it up :)
1. Chapter 1: Mako trip

Emily woke up to her alarm and she groaned and turned it off and laied back down and almost fell back asleep but her dad came in "Time to wake up!" her Dad said,Shaking her."Okay,okay I'm awake" Emily said "Where you want to go today?" her Dad asked "Sleep that's where I want to go" Emily said "Well I guess I'll go to the beach with out you on this 100 degree day and you'll just have to be hot all day long" her Dad said "I'm awake!" She said "Okay get up,dressed!" her Dad said "But Dad we just got her yesterday late at night can we sleep in a little?" Emily asked "No this is our vacation we won't be here forever!" he said "Okay" Emily said and she got dressed."The beach is beautiful isn't it?" he said "Yeah" Emily said "Oh look there's Evan my working buddy oh and look there's his daughter!" Emily's Dad said "Oh cool" and they walked off the side walk to the beach "Evan buddy how are you?" he said "Great you?" Evan said and she walked over closer to the shore and sat on her towel "Hi" a girl said and she looked back and it was Evan's daughter,Miley "Oh hi" Emily said "I'm Miley" she said setting her towel down right by Emily's "Yeah I know" Emily said " beach huh?" Miley said "It's a beach I guess..Better than the one we have in my town" Emily said "Oh well did you move her like me and my Dad did?" Miley asked "Uh no we only are staying here for a week" Emily said "Oh that's you like Austrila?" "Its cool" Emily said "You're shy aren't you?" Miley said "Kinda" Emily said "Want to swim?" Miley said "Sure" and they ran for the water and walked in and started splashing each other and laughing "Want to go farther out?" Emily asked "No it's dangerous" Miley said "How it's just deeper" Emily said "Well sharks and people with boats and you could drown" Miley said and Emily looked at Miley then the water and swam over "No!" ut then she And she dunked down and swam over by her and she saw her, swam to her and saved her but when she came up she couldn't see the beach any more she was scared she wasn't sure which way to swim so she just swam she came up again there was mako island near by she couldn't belive it so she swam to mako and woke Emily up but she wasn't waking up so she pushed on her stomach and she started coughing "Miley?" Emily said "What happened?" She asked "You drowned I saved you by the way you never told me you're name" she said "Thank you for saving me" There was a little pause "Emily by the way my name is Emily" and then she got up and shook the sand off of her "How are we going to get home?" Emily said "There's a boat over there" Miley said "With a note inside it?" Emily said "For and unprepared tourist p.s We get alot of those" Miley said aloud "Well while were here let's explore" Emily said "Wait no" Miley said but Emily was already gone "Oh great" she said then she ran towards her and they came across a water fall and saw another girl "What are you doing at Mako" Emily said "Why are you here? no one's allowed to be here" A girl said "Uh say that to you'rself" Emily said "Okay whatever" The girl said "By the way drowned,Woke up on shore." Emily said "Are you going to stand there or jump?" The girl asked ad then Emily jumped "Come on it's you're turn Miley' Emily said "So you're Miley and you're Emily?" The girl said "Yep and you?" Emily asked "Lily" She said "Oh well nice name,I guess" Emily said "Thanks" Lily said "Now let's move on from names are you going to jump Miley?" Emily asked "Yeah" she said "Wait,Oh cool a cave!" Emily said looking at the cave between the two rocks "I'm checking it out" Emily said "Wait Emi-" Miley tried saying but Emily already jumped in "Woah it's cool in here" Emily said "Okay come back up now" Miley said "Okay whatever" Emily said from the cave and she tried to climb out of the cave but she couldn't "I can't" Emily said "I'm stuck' she said "What? Okay give me you're hand" Miley said and she pulled her up but ended up falling in "Ow" she said "Oh great" Emily said "Lily! Will you help us up?" Emily said "What! I can't hear you!" Lily screamed "Hold on I'm coming closer!" Lily said but she ended up falling also "Oh great were never going to get out now!" Emily said "Don't lose hope,Do you see any exits?" Miley said "No it's to dark" Emily said "Well let's feel around" Miley said and they walked around trying to find a exit for about five minutes "Here I found one!" Emily said "Wow a pool?" Miley said "It's already dark" Emily said "The only way to get out is to hope that pool leads to a ocean or something I'm going to check" And she walked closer "Yep tidal rings it's connected to the ocean" Miley said "Let's swim" Lily said "Nuh uh no way I drowned once today not drowning a second" Emily said "Okay I'll go swim to the boat and you won't have to swim" Miley said "Okay" Emily said and after about about ten minutes she came up "Let's go" Miley jumped in and stuck her hand out for Emily "Deep breaths" Miley said and Emily took a deep breath then stepping into the pool and jumped in and Lily pulled her up "Good thing I'm wearing my bathing suit" Emily said and they started laughing but right before they dunked under blue light started to rose "What the heck?!" Emily said "This is odd" Lily said "How is this happening?" Miley said "Let's go" Emily said "Yeah" Lily said and they swam to the boat and went back to the beach their parents weren't there Miley and Emily looked at each other then ran to there houses "See you tomorrow Emily!" Miley said while running home "Same!" Emily she walked through the door her Dad's head sprung up "Baby girl!" he said "Oh Dad!" Emily said "What happened me and Evan were worried sick" he said "I drowned and woke up at M-" she tried saying but she stopped talking and sat down "Oh I almost died" Emily said "I'm glad you're okay" her Dad said "Dinner,Bath,Bed now" he said "Okay night Dad" she said


	2. Chapter 2: Tail growing

Emily woke up and groaned it was 5 she usally wakes up at seven but she couldn't sleep,She kept having nightmares of drowning or never finding the pool and being stuck in there forever she decided to stay awake so she got dressed,brushed her hair,put it in a bun and putting a brown head band over it matching with her brown shirt and brown shorts with flip flops and then she went to brush her teeth and put the water over the tooth brush and then in ten seconds she fell on the floor "What the heck?" Emily said and then she looked back all she saw was a orange tail "Oh my gosh!" she said "I can't believe I'm a-a fish!" she said and after an hour or so she air her tail turned into legs she ran to the first person she could think of,Miley."Miley!" Emily said as she ran down the driveway and rang the doorbell the first time after five seconds no one came then she ran it a second time,third,forth,fifth,sixth until the seventh Miley opened the door "What's going on?" Miley asked "Have you touched water today?" Emily asked "What?! that's the dumbest question I've ever been asked." Miley said 'Have you touched water today?" Emily asked "Are you kid-" Miley said but Emily took her arm and took her to ther kitchen sink "Oh you're not kidding" Miley said and Emily turned on the water and put her hand under it "Look nothing" Miley said but then she fell to the floor with a tail "My gosh! I'm a mermaid" Miley said "Mer-what?" Emily said "Mermaid" Miley said "We'll talk about it later" Emily said "How did we become mermaids?" Miley said "I got to thinking about it when we were at Mako the bubble-y lights thing is how we became" Emily said "So you're saying that's out...Hangout?" Miley said "Yep sounds like it" Emily said "Wait I just remembered what about Lily?" Miley said "Do you know where she lives" Emily said "Yeah,let's go" in about fifteen minutes they arrived at Lily's house "Uh hey guy's what are you doing here?" Lily asked "Have you uh" Emily stooped and looked at Miley and whispered in her ears "What if she's not?" but Miley just strugged her shoulders "Had any changes lately?" she continued "Uh I got a new fridge?" Lily said pointing to her kitchen,Emily sighed "Have you grown a tail?!" she yelled Lily pulled them by there hands to her room "How do you guys know?" Lily said after she shut the door "We both grew tails to" Emily said "This is so weird how could we be fishes?" Lily said "Mermaids" Miley said "Like the little mermaid and h2o?" Lily said "No,more like h2o because our tail goes away when were dry" Emily said "Did you have any...Power's? like flying or somthing" Lily said "No" Emily said "What time is it anyways?" Lily asked "Five" and she put her hand up and the water right next to Lily froze "How did that happen?" Lily asked "I don't know all I did was" and she did it again and froze the the water in the fish tank "Oh my gosh I have powers!" Miley said "What about the fish tank?" Emily said "It's empty" Lily said "Who want's to swim?" Emily said "I'm in" Lily said "Me to" Miley said


	3. Chapter 3: Swimming for the first time

The reef was beautiful there were a hundred fish swimming beside us and it was just amazing.

"I can't belive it,It was just-just so..Unreal" Emily said

"My eyesight was crystal clear" Miley said

"Well see you tomorrow" Lily said putting her hair in a messy bun

"Why tomorrow I was hoping we could all have a sleepover" Miley said

"Oh well I guess we can but before that I'm taking a swim" Lily said

Emily rose her hand and open her mouth

"Alone" Lily continued

"Aw" Emily said

Lily ran to the beach she didn't even bother putting her bathing suit on,When she touches water there is a top and a tail like looked around to make sure no one would see her then she ran to the ocean and dived in she loved how it looked there were hundreds of fish including her.

"I know the feeling math is the hardest subject" Emily said

"That swim was amazing I swam with a dolphin!" Lily said then just fell on the bed "I love being a mermaid"

"Yeah it's okay but we can't tell anyone" Miley said

"Why we could make a fortune with this,There's fake mermaids wanna be mermaids but were real" Lily said

"Sure tell everyone and be fried up into mer-meat" Miley said "Sounds great" She continued

"Okay,okay secret" Lily said

"Swear?" Miley said then she put her hand out in front of her so did Emily then Lily "Mermaid on three"

"One...Two..Three..Mermaid!" Everyone said then laughed

"This is just amazing who's up for a swim?" Emily asked

"I'm always in" Lily said then they ran to the beach and swam

While swimming Lily got an idea she pointed up and they went up

"What?" Emily asked

"Well you know how we became mermaids at the pool with the moon valcano place" Lily said

"Yeah" Emily said

"Well since that is were we became it should be our hangout" Lily said then they swam there

"So peaceful" Lily said

"Yeah" Emily said

"So I've never seen you before at school" Lily said

"Oh right I never told you I'm only staying here for another two days then I'm leaving" Emily said

"Oh then you're going on a vacation?" Lily said

"This is my vacation" Emily said is a slow,sad voice then dunked down and left the pool

Miley saw Lily cry a little then dunk down and then Miley dunked down to


	4. Chapter 4: Tears will be shed

Lily was really upset every time Miley or Emily called she would ignore it she was going to lose a best friend one of the ones who had a tail like she decided to go to Emily's Dad house.

"Uh hi I'm Emily's freind Lily"

"Well nice to meet you Lily how can I help you?"

"Look um Emily and I and Miley have got really really close in the last few days and if you leave Emily and Miley and I would be-be devastated ad I would love if you would stay" Lily said

"Well I can't I would love to live here and hate t leave Emily's friends behind but I got work at my home" He said

Lily couldn't say anything she just ran out of the house crying she decided to run the the beach and dive in she didn't even look at the fish or the dolphins she just swam straight for the pool and came up Miley and Emily was already there "I knew you would come here!" Emily said but Lily stayed quiet

"What's wrong?" Miley said

"I" Lily said and then tried to hold her tears in

"I talked to you're Dad Emily he said that he can't stay here" Lily said then hugged Emily

"I can't bare to leave you my two best friend,With tails how can I go back home and swim alone everyday and,and I can't leave Mako and the pool" Emily said,crying

"I know,I know" Miley said comforting her

After a few hours they all said good bye and swam back to the beach and walked her home

"I guess this is goodbye" Emily said wiping her tears

"I guess so" Lily said

They all hugged and then Emily's Dad opened the door

"Honey can I talk to you?" He said

"Yeah Dad?" Emily said still crying

"Inside" He said

And they walked inside

"What?" Emily said

"I got a call from my job and they said that I have work elsewhere" He said

"So were leaving? Where are we going?" Emily said

"We have to take a loooonnnngggg drive to" There was a pause then he said "Australia" he said

She jumped up and down

"We can stay?!" Emily said

"Yep" He said

She gave her Dad a big hug then went inside and told her friends

"Are you leaving?" Lily said

She fake sniffled then hugged her friends

"He said" She said in a sad voice with tears coming down "He has work elsewhere" She continued

"Well we can always visit" Miley said

"Yeah where's the work at?" Lily said

"Ugh Australia" Emily said smiling

"What?! you're staying?" Lily said and Emily nodded then they all hugged

"Sleepover at my house?" Miley said

"Sure" Lily said

"I'll be there" she said

"But first happy swim" Miley said

then they ran to the beach and swam to the pool

"So are you going to go to school with us?" Lily asked

"Yeah I hope so" Emily said

"Well i'll meet you guys at my house" Miley said

"Okay bye" Emily said

"Bye Miley" lily said


	5. Chapter 5: The first day of school

Chapter 5:

First day of school

Emily got up at five brushed her teeth,Took a bath which was hard with a tail,Ate breakfeast,Got dressed in some black pants and a shirt and black wedge shoes then someone knocked on the door then opened it.

"I'm home!" Lily screamed

"Let's go to school" Emily said

They walked to the door

"Oh he's cute" Emily said

"Emily,You have to be a millionare to even be noticed by him" Lily said

"Oh" Emily said and he walked right in front of Emily

"Hey I'm Evan" he said

"I'm Emily" she said

"Cool name want to go out on Friday?"

"I guess?" she said

"Cool see you then" he said and walked off

"You just got asked out by the most poplular guy in school!" Lily said

"I did?" Emily said confused

"Yeah" Lily said

"Well he's popular and hot so i'm happy" Emily said

"I would be to" Miley said

and a boy walked past them and Lily pushed Miley towards him

"What are you doing?" Miley asked

"You like him ask him out" Lily said

"Wha- I do not like him" Miley said

"Oh shut it it's obvious you do every time you see him you blush,and hide,and you get scared when you talk to him but when you talk to the other guys in class you ask like you've know them forever" Lily said

"But i'm too scared to ask him out" Miley said

Lily started running towards him

" 'Sup Ryan I was wondering if you wanted to go out with Miley?" she asked

"Who's Miley?" Ryan asked

"Don't play dumb Miley you've known her since birth?" Lily said

"Oh that Miley uhh I guess" he said

All Miley could see is Lily and Ryan talking he turned and looked at her she under the stairs knocking into a guy and he spilled water on her she ran to the nearest place,The principal's office and grew her tail

"Oh great"

A few minutes later Emily ran in the room with some paper towels

"Here" she said

"Thanks"

And she dried herself off and got her legs back

"I'm gonna go see what happened with Ryan come on" Emily said

"Okay" she said and she got up and picked up the paper towels and threw them out

"Miley! what are you doing in here?" The principle said

"I uh was I umm"

"I can't belive it! and from you?" she said

"Please"

"No detention on Saturday" she said

"Okay"

Miley walked out of the office with her head low

"Hey you have a date" Lily said "Can I get a high five?" she said and put her hand up but Miley just put it down

"When what day?" she asked

"Well I tried for Friday" Lily said

"Oh great" Miley said relived

"But since you would probaly miss him since you have school in the morning we went for Saturday" Lily said

"No,no,no,no" Miley said

"What?"

"I have detention on Saturday" Miley said

"Well there's always at night and how did you the good girl get detention?" she asked

"Well let me sum it up" Miley said

"Ok" Lily said

"Water,run,office,tail,feet,up,she came in,and you know the rest"

"Oh well we can always have it at night"

"I have it all day" Miley said

"Oh why all day?"

"Because she said it will teach me" Miley said

"I'll fix it I promise" she said

"Ask him about Sunday or Friday" Miley said

"He said he was busy on those days" Lily said

"Oh great" Miley said

"I promise I'll get you out of it" Lily said

"Okay"

"Let's go to class" Emily said

The week flew by and before they knew it was Friday

"Are you ready for you're date?" Lily said

"No" Emily said

"You'll be fine he likes you" Lily said

"What if he doesn't" she said

"Then he wouldn't have asked you out" Lily said

"Go have fun" Lily said

"I'll try" she said

"Ready?" Evan said

"Where we going?"

"To get a bite to eat then the mall and then a midnight swim at the beach"

"How about midnight walk?" Emily said worried

"Why walk?" he said

"Well I don't have a bathing suit" Emily said

"I'll buy you one" Evan said

"Well" Emily said "We'll see" she said hoping he'll forget

"So where are we eating?" she said

"The beach house" he said

They walked into the cafe and sat down

"How may I help you?" The waitress said

"Uh mango smoothie" Emily said

"Same" Evan said

"Coming right up" she said

"So having fun?" Evan asked

"Not really" she said

"Why?" he asked

"Because I'm worried" she said

"Why are you worried?" he asked

"Why did you ask me out there is so many more girls that you are better for" she said

"Because I like you" Evan said

"You do?" Emily said

"Yeah" Evan said

The waitress came by and ran into someone on accident causing her to spill the wait

"Oh I'm sorry!" she said

But Emily was already running out of the cafe and jumped off the dock and ran straight for the ocean Evan quickly put the money down run out to and jumped off the dock and fell on the sand and ran towards the ocean and jumped in all he saw was an orange scaly tail and he come out of the water so did Emily

"What is that?" he asked

"I'll tell you later first we need to leave" Emily said

"Why?" he asked but she just put her hand out and she speed swam to the pool

"So that's how you became a mermaid and Lily and Miley are ones to?"

"Yep,I couldn't tell you because we swore not to tell anyone" Emily said

"And you because fish-" he tried saying

"Mermaids" Emily said

"Mermaids here?" he asked

"Yep on a full moon" Emily said

"Well we should get going" Emily said and she dunked down Evan following

Emily and Evan walked up to the door of Emily's house

"I had fun" Emily said

"I had fun too" he said

"Well see you at school" Emily said

"Okay" he said

And Emily walked in the house

"How'd the date go?" Lily said

"Great" Emily said "Now I have someone to talk to when you guys are not around" Emily said smiling

"I guess you can call me Lily match maker" Lily said

"Give us all the details" Miley said

"Well don't get mad but" she said "He found out my secret!" Emily said

"What!" They both said

"Emily how could you tell him?!" Lily said

"I didn't tell him I touched water then jumped into the ocean and he followed me" she said

"Great!" Lily said

"Are you mad at me?" Emily asked

"No I'm mad at the situation" Lily said

"I'm sorry" Emily said

"It's fine" Lily said

"I got to go bye guys" Miley said

"Bye" Emily said

"Bye" Lily said

"I should go to" Lily said

"Bye" Emily said

"Beep! Beep!" Emily's phone went off it was from Evan

Up for another date tonight?

Emily smiled

Tonight! two dates in one night?

She text back then put her phone down and stared at the beach across the street until her phone went off again

It makes up for our earlier date

She laughed

Okay meet me here in fifeteen minutes

They went to eat then stayed at the beach for a few hours then went home

"See you tomorrow" Emily said

"I can't believe I'm saying this but" Evan said "Want to date?" He asked

"Sure" Emily said then smiled

"Okay" Evan said

Hey everyone sorry it's so long I will make the detention drama next chapter also I tried making a fight and the detention and all that in one chapter but one word "Looonnnnnggggg" So that's why there's two chapters please review and comment any questions or anything bye!


	6. Chapter 6: Date drama

Detention

Ive spent about 4 hours in detenton it was so boring

"Knock knock!" Miley heard a knock on the window she opened it to see Lily

"What are you doing here?!" Miley said

"Oh come on!" Lily said "How else are you going to go on a date with him?"

"Well I can uh" Miley said

"Face it this is the only time you'll be able to go on a date with him besides this is like the only time you've been bad in you're intire life!" Lily said

"Okay,okay" Miley said and went out the window

Lily and Emily waited for a while and then Miley came home,crying.

"What's wrong?!" Emily asked

"Some boy's" Miley sniffed "Can be such jerks" and she ran off

"Wha-" Lily said then ran off to Miley

"Go away" Miley said when Lily opened the door

"Don't worry there's other fish in the sea" Lily said "And that works with us"

"No" Miley said "There's no other guy as funny,smart,nice,caring as him"

"How did the breakup go exacly" Lily asked

"We went out for dinner and then came home and his parent said they dislike me and told me to leave" Miley said

"I have this under control" Lily said then left with a smile on her face

"I cannot belive he would turn down a girl like you" Emily said

"He didn't his parents did and also I'm really sorry for making a scene it's just"

"Don't worry about it you're going through a breakup" Emily said

"Thanks" Miley said then put her books in the locker

"Hey guys" Lily said

"What's up?" Emily said

"Well being a cupid" Lily said

"Huh?" Emily said

"I got Miley a date" Lily said proudly

" What?!" Emily said

"Look Miley I apprecaite the offer but I'm not ready to go into a relationship" Miley said

"Oh come on it'll be fine" Lily said

"No Lily you don't get it!" Miley said "Everytime you try to make it better you make it worse!" Miley yelled than ran to class

"Great "Cupid" you are" Emily said then walked away

"Wha" Lily said

"Ding dong!" Miley's bell rang

"Hey Emi-" Miley said but then stopped

"Miley I know I messed thngs up but I have a solution" Lily said

"But every solution turns out messing up" Miley said

"Well I got you the date" Lily said

"Then his parent told me to leave" Miley said

"I got Emily and Evan together" Lily said

"But then he found out about the mermaid buisness" Miley said

"But there still toghter" Lily said

"Okay 2 out of 3" Miley said

"If you let me I can make it 3 out of 4" Lily said

"Okay" Miley said

"Wanna know my plan?" Lily said

"What is it?" Miley said

"You have secret dates" Lily said

"What do you mean?" Miley asked

"His parents don't know about the dates and then in ten years you can gt married legally and his parents can't do anthing about it!" Lily said "High five?"

"No"

"Why?" Lily said

"Beacause I don't break rules" Miley said

"You did last time" Lily said

"One time but I'm not becoming a troublemaker for you" Miley said

"Well obvilously you don't appreciate my help!" Lily said in a loud voice and Emily walked in

"Is everything alright?" Emily said

"Yes I'm about to leave" Lily said then gave Miley a dirty look whispered "I was just trying to help" Then walked out on her way out Emily whispered in her ear "Great cupid you are" Then Lily left

"Are you okay" Emily asked

"Yeah just stressed" Miley said

"So want to pratice our powers now?" Emily asked

"Sorry Emily I have a relationship to fix" Miley said proudly

"How?" Emily asked

"By becoming friends with Mr and misses Ericsons" Miley said then left


End file.
